True Love and Secret Crushes
by NickelParkLavigne
Summary: There are times that it's true love, but there are other times that it can be nothing more than a secret crush. South Park in the slash universe with some non-slash pairings.
1. Kyle and Cartman weren't mean't to be

**All right, this is my very first fanfic. It's not going to be my best but I hope you like it.**

**Warning: rated T for language and slash(boyxboy). If you don't like slash, turn back right now. **

**Anyway slash fans, enjoy!**

Ch.1 Kyle and Cartman weren't meant to be

Cartman was in his room and lying on his bed, looking at a picture. Normally, he would be watching TV, but he was too distracted to even laugh at a truck blowing up.

He looked at his picture which was taken of none other than Kyle Broflovski; the smart, caring, young Jew Cartman always had a fight with.

"_God! Why do I love you?" _Cartman thought to himself. He seriously didn't know why he was attracted to the boy he had fights with the most.

He figured out this strange infatuation when it was about two weeks ago, and Kyle called him a "fat ass". It was nothing different; in fact, it was the most common insult in the book, but Cartman somehow felt flattered by it. Since that incident, he came up with "Jew jokes" just so Kyle would give him a so called "compliment". Cartman was still anti-Semitic, but his jokes were meant to be playful rather than insulting.

He was feeling even happier today because Craig told him on Friday that Kyle was gay for somebody, and Cartman believed that it was him.

He thought to him,_ "You're going to be mine"_, while fingering the photo.

* * *

School started out the same on Monday with the fourth graders putting their books away. Cartman spotted Kyle at his locker and thought this was a perfect moment.

"Hi, Kyle," he said in an ironically friendly voice.

Kyle looked at him with an obviously skeptical look on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to be nice."

"Dude, you've been acting sweet for awhile and I'm not buying it."

"It's not an act, Kyle. I want to say 'I love you' and be with you."

"WHAT?!"

"I heard Craig say you stared at another boy in a flirty way and I'm glad it was me."

Kyle looked like his skin was a mixture of both their gloves. When he returned to his normal state, he grabbed Cartman's arm and pulled him in the nearest bathroom.

"Why the hell would I be in love in you fat ass?!" Kyle screamed as soon as he found a stall big enough for both of them.

Cartman replied, "Craig knows his resources and saw you looking at a boy in class."

"It wasn't you!"

"Well, who was it then, Kahl?"

"Dude, I think it's pretty obvious who I'd stare at."

"But I don't know. Tell me Kyle, or I'll spread a rumor that we're going out!"

Kyle finally caved in and whispered the name in Cartman's ear adding a "duh".

Cartman burst out laughing and screamed, "OH MY GOD!! THE JEW'S IN FREAKING LOVE WITH STAN!!"

Kyle screamed backed "That's why I didn't want to tell you because you'd laugh your big, fat ass off!"

"That's enough fat jokes for the week, besides how are you going to win Stan? He's going out with Wendy."

"Stan told me yesterday that she broke up with him. I figured that if I give him comfort and support, he'd eventually like me."

"That sounds like a pretty stupid idea. Do you want my advice?"

"No!"

Suddenly the bell rang, telling the fourth graders to go to lunch.

"Damn it! I'm going to eat!" Cartman screamed.

"Screw you," Kyle replied, "you made me missed three classes!"

"Whatever, I'm not skipping a meal," Cartman said as he pulled Kyle to the cafeteria.

As they were exiting the bathroom, they saw Stan opening the door to enter.

"Hey, Stan," Cartman greeted quickly, as he continued pulling on Kyle.

Stan was left deserted in the bathroom, and all he could say was, "What?"

**That's the first chapter! What did you think? Sorry KylexCartman fans, but this pairing isn't together. It's more of an introduction to the next chapter. Coming up, my favorite ****pairing as well as many others. **


	2. All about Style

**Here's chapter 2. This is my favorite pairing. It's kind of cliche with Wendy breaking up with Stan but I think it's original enough. Again, sorry KylexCartman fans. I do have a good idea for that pairing, though. It won't be updated soon, but EVENTUALLY.**

**However, enjoy chapter two**

Ch.2 All about Style

The fourth graders all headed to the cafeteria for their lunches and to sit by their friends. Stan was one of the last to enter the cafeteria after going to the bathroom. He felt like he was going to cry after getting his lunch, so he decided to sit by himself. Kyle was the first to notice Stan alone.

He asked his friends, "You guys, is it okay if I can sit by Stan?"

They were all fine with that and Kenny added, "You'd probably be the best to sit by him, anyway."

Kyle picked up his tray and sat by Stan, who had his face in his arms.

"Stan?" Kyle said softly, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder. Stan looked up at Kyle with tears in his eyes. Sure enough, he's been crying.

"Hey," he said with a lump in his throat, letting his face drop to continue crying.

"Stan?" Kyle repeated so Stan would look back at him.

"I don't want to cry in front of you, Kyle!" Stan mumbled with his face still in his arms.

Kyle asked, "Why not?"

Even though they were boys, they were still best friends. Kyle believed that even boys needed to cry in front of their best friend at times.

He wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders and pulled him to his shoulder to give him a hug. Stan started sobbing so much that it went to the point he was hyperventilating.

To calm him down, Kyle whispered, "I hate seeing you cry, but I'll do anything I can to help you feel better, I promise."

Stan immediately calmed down and looked at Kyle, who gave him a look of compassion.

"Thanks, dude," Stan said, hugging back.

"I have an idea," Kyle added, "why don't I come over to your house after school?"

"That'd be great!"

The bell rang telling the fourth graders to go to their classes.

The rest of Stan's day was running smoother, all thanks to Kyle. They were both looking forward to spending time together after school.

As the students of South Park Elementary were being released, Stan and Kyle decided to walk home together and not take the bus. It was beautiful outside, and their walk would only take about ten minutes.

At Stan's house, they spent an hour playing video games and watched Terrence and Phillip afterwards.

During the commercial break, Kyle asked Stan, "Why did Wendy break up with you?"

Stan looked a little upset that Kyle asked this, but he did want to talk about it.

"Wendy told me that I'm not a real man, and I saw her holding with Token, so now I'm acting like a pussy again."

"She's crazy! You're more of a man than anybody I know!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're more mature than anybody else in class."

Stan thought this was one of the nicest comments anybody has given him.

He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and told him, "Wendy might not always be my girlfriend, but you'll always be my best friend."

Kyle smiled at the compliment but was a little disappointed. The comment sounded like they would be nothing but best friends, and Kyle wanted more.

When the commercial break was over, Stan and Kyle continued watching Terrence and Phillip. When the episode was over, there was a knock on the door. Kyle answered the door, and it turned out to be his mom.

"Hi, sweetie," his mom greeted, "Your father and I want you to come home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, but would you be fine if I came over here again tomorrow?"

"That'd be all right."

"Is that all right with you, dude?" he asked Stan, who walked up next to him.

"Of course!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that, Kyle hugged Stan and even kissed him on the cheek.

When the Broflovskis left, Stan stood there a little confused. Neither of them has kissed each other before, but he remembered that Butters kissed Cartman on the cheek just to be friendly. He decided that it was no big deal.

That night, Stan had a very strange dream. The dream featured him and Kyle walking down a beautiful beach with their arms flung around each other.

"_This place is so beautiful!" Stan exclaimed sincerely, looking at everything in awe._

"_Yeah, I thought you'd love it," Kyle said while he turned to face Stan._

_They continued walking for a minute, and then they decided to sit down to watch the sun set over the ocean. As they were sitting, Stan felt his hand touch Kyle's. They both noticed and giggled a little and then looked into each others eyes. Kyle leaned in to kiss Stan's cheek. They were silent for a minute and then quickly kissed each other on the lips. They pulled back and locked lips, this time longer and closer. Stan could feel Kyle put a hand on the back of his head and another on his leg to hold him in place and Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist while he rubbed his back. They never had a kiss like this that was so natural, so passionate, and so _real_. When they pulled apart, Stan whispered, "You kiss better than Wendy."_

Stan woke up the next morning confused about his dream. They spent the afternoon together yesterday, but only as friends. He figured that it was nothing based on emotion and there would be no more dreams like his last one, but he was wrong.

Kyle kept his promise about doing whatever he can to comfort Stan. During the week, they spent every day playing video games, watching TV, and talking about any problems if they needed to. Stan felt like he was forgetting more about Wendy and getting closer to Kyle. Every night, Stan had dreams about him and Kyle kissing and falling in love. His most recent dream stood out to him the most.

The dream was about them at the park where they went on the swings, slides and chased each other around laughing. They were running so fast that Kyle tripped but landed on the soft grass. Stan crawled on top of Kyle and both of them showed true, honest, and deep love in their eyes. They inched towards each other into a kiss. It felt like the most perfect moment you could imagine, like nothing could ruin it and nobody would see that is until Cartman came by and ruined their moment by shouting, "FAGS!"

Stan woke up from his dream thinking, _"If only he liked me back."_ He felt that it was time he came clean with Kyle. He might be risking the greatest friend he's ever had but if Kyle was a real friend, they'd at least be friends no matter what.

Stan asked Kyle if he could talk to him privately after school. He also added that he didn't want anybody else to hear and suggested that they should go in the janitor's closet.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Stan?" Kyle asked as soon as the closet's door was closed.

Stan had to take a deep breath before he could speak. "Kyle, you've always been such a good friend, but the truth is I don't want to be friends with you."

"_Why doesn't he want to be friends?" _Kyle was completely shocked by this. If he was such a good friend, what could he have done wrong?

Stan tried to look at Kyle, even though he was nervous. "The reason is because I like you more than a friend and there's something about me liking you that's different than anybody else, including Wendy."

He turned away from Kyle who was thinking, _"Oh my God! He really likes me!"_

Stan was thinking, _"What the hell did I say? He can't like me! He's a boy!"_

He felt so embarrassed that he started to blush and tried getting out of the closet.

Kyle asked, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have told you that. Let's forget about it and just be friends."

Stan was about to leave after opening the door, but Kyle stopped him by placing a Stan's shoulder, and turning him around where their lips touched.

Stan closed his eyes slowly and remembered his dreams. It was just like he imagined, as they flung their arms around each other to move closer. He also didn't feel nauseous, like he wanted this longer than any kiss from Wendy.

When they separated, Stan stared awkwardly at Kyle but finally said, "You like me?"

Even though Kyle looked just as awkward he was able to say, "I have for awhile because you've always cared about me, and I felt like there's something about us different than other friends."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Well, now that we know about this and you're no longer with Wendy, why don't we be a couple?"

"I'd like that."

Stan and Kyle let their hands touch each other and let their fingers slide to lock them together. They left the janitor's closet and entered the hallway as they were showing a love that nobody has ever shown in their eyes.

**How'd you like chapter two? I hope to satisfy a lot of Style fans. Coming up, Kenny shares a secret that you'd probably never expect! Stay tuned.**


	3. Kenny's Dirty Little Secret

**Here's chapter 3! This is where Cartman finds out about Stan and Kyle and Kenny's secret is revealed!**

Ch.3 Kenny's Dirty Little Secret

Cartman started walking down the hallway after he finished detention. He was pissed off, and cussed to himself about getting detention for skipping class while he looked at the floor. When he looked up, his expression became sadder because he saw Stan and Kyle holding hands and smiling. He wanted to be the one to make Kyle happy, but he knew that was impossible.

He thought to him, _"I should have known those fags would end up together."_

"Hey, Cartman," said a familiar voice.

Cartman turned around and saw Kenny running up to him.

He said, "Hey, Kenny," in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Stan and Kyle are in love!"

"Why does that bother you? Don't you always call them gay, anyway?"

"Yeah, but I started liking Kyle a few weeks ago, but he told me he stared at Stan in class, and I didn't think they'd actually end up together."

Cartman also added, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'll do anything to get away from my crappy house but now that you're here, can I come to your house?"

"I'm fine with that."

They both started walking their way to Cartman's house. When they got there, they didn't turn on the TV and just sat in silence.

Ms. Cartman peeked her head from the kitchen into the living room and said, "Hello, poopsikins."

Cartman replied, "Hi, Mom. Can Kenny stay over for awhile?"

His mom said, "Certainly, dear," and headed back to the kitchen.

Cartman felt like talking, so he said, "I just don't get it, Kenny. What does that stupid, sensitive, animal loving hippie have that I don't have?"

Kenny didn't answer right away, but instead, removed his orange parka. Cartman immediately noticed.

"Why did you take your coat off, Ken?"

"Oh, I was just feeling a little too warm."

Cartman thought that was kind of odd. Kenny never felt too warm, but in fact liked being warm. Another peculiarity was that when Cartman looked at Kenny, he thought that Kenny looked kind of… hot.

"_God, I can't like Kenny! I'm supposed to wait for Kyle!"_

Kenny said, "Hey, Cartman, I have a secret."

"What is it?"

"I'm… actually… gay."

Cartman never thought Kenny was gay. He was always the lady's man of the boys. The one who had the obsession with playboy.

"You? But what about those dirty magazines you read?"

"I only read them so people don't find out I'm gay. It's pretty hard to even admit it."

They turned away from each other with thoughts in their heads.

"_I wish Kyle would like me, but Kenny is _really _hot. He's even gay _and _single."_

"_I told Cartman I'm gay, but does he know he's the one I like."_

They both turned around and began kissing unintentionally. It took them both at least five seconds to realize what they doing. Kenny crawled into Cartman's lap, who put his arm around Kenny to get closer. When they broke apart, they quickly turned their backs again and were thinking, _"Score!"_

Meanwhile, a blond haired, innocent boy, who could be nobody but Butters, saw the whole thing. He started frowning and slowly walked away thinking, _"Of course, I'm nobody to Eric."_

**Aww, poor Butters :( I'm really sorry to Cutters fans, but I wanted to give Kenny a role and keep this close to the show. I love Cutters, and they're my 2nd fav pairing and I will make a fanfic about them. Coming up, Butters finds out who really likes him! **


	4. Butters and Bradley collide

**Here's chapter four. Bradley guest stars and is greeted by Butters. **

Ch.4 Butters and Bradley Collide

Butters walked to school on Tuesday alone. He was sadly staring at the ground because he couldn't get over Kenny and Cartman. He had a crush on Cartman for awhile because they hung out a lot and Butters thought that Cartman liked him back but after seeing Kenny and Cartman kiss yesterday, Butters realized that he was wrong.

He made it to school and stayed quiet while he got his books for his first class, but the sad on his face became happy when he saw Bradley, his former roommate once from camp, enter the building.

"Hey, Bradley!" Butters greeted excitedly as he ran up the entrance.

"Oh, hey, Butters," Bradley replied while he was fidgeting his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a new student, but I didn't think I'd know anybody here."

"Well, I got to give you a grand tour."

Butters led Bradley to both floors of the school showing classes, the library, the cafeteria, and the gym, but avoiding any older kids so they wouldn't get hurt. When class started, Bradley didn't have Mr. Garrison, unfortunately, but Butters was able to concentrate in class even if he was upset.

Butters ended up having the same lunch as Bradley, and the two sat at a table alone.

Butters said, "How is your day so far, Bradley?"

"Pretty good," Bradley replied, "How about you?"

"Okay, but I've been having a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've liked this kid named Eric, but he doesn't like me, and I don't think he finds any thing valuable about me."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Not really. He's played a lot of pranks on me even though we hang out a lot."

"Are you upset about being gay?"

"Well, I'm not that upset. I have two friends named Stan and Kyle who I saw kiss in the bathroom earlier today."

Butters immediately remembered something Bradley told him at camp.

"Hey, Bradley, when you said you liked me at camp, did you like me more than a friend?"

"Uh, yeah. I said I like-like you."

"Do you still feel about me the same way?"

"Yeah, but I won't force you to like me back if you like Eric."

"I actually think I like you more than Eric. I mean you're much nicer and we seem to have more in common."

"Do we need to kiss to start dating?!"

Butters concluded by saying, "No, I'm not comfortable with that either. We should just hold hands," as he held out his hand towards Bradley's.

Even though Butters never got Cartman to like him, he found someone even better.

**Sorry this chapter's pretty short. There isn't enough of this pairing out there, but I hope I did all right. Coming up, Craig has a surprise for Tweek. **


	5. Craig's surprise for Tweek

**Here's chapter five! I updated this quick because the last chapter was short and this one is too. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, though, because I think I kept Tweek and Craig both IC.**

**Enjoy, chapter five!**

Ch.5 Craig's surprise for Tweek

"Tweek, can I talk to you?"

Craig Tucker was sitting next to Tweek when Mr. Garrison was talking about some random crap.

"GAH!! What do want from me Craig?!"

"I just want to talk," the boy in the blue hat replied.

The jittery blond almost screamed, "About what?!"

Craig almost whispered, "Have you noticed that some of the kids in class are now gay?"

"What do you mean?" Tweek spoke in a slightly more calm voice.

"I've noticed some boys holding hands with other boys, and there have been some others who have kissed on the lips in the bathroom."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, it's just a coincidence."

Tweek and Craig's conversation ended and they paid attention to the rest of class.

When class ended, the fourth graders headed to their lockers for the supplies they needed for their next class. Craig approached to where Tweek was getting his supplies.

"Hey, Tweek," Craig said.

"GAH!!" Tweek started twitching while giving his informal greeting.

Craig replied, "I just wanted to give you a surprise," while the emotion in his voice stayed the same.

"Oh, no! That is WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!"

"Come on, Tweek."

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine, but I better not get hurt!"

"Okay, then close your eyes."

Tweek followed Craig's instructions, which he grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his surprise.

"Where are we going?!" Tweek was nervous, but he was also curious.

Craig replied, "We're going to the bathroom."

"Oh, God! You're not going to drown my head in a toilet are you?!"

"No, you'll like this surprise."

They made it to the bathroom after they finished talking. Craig finally released Tweek's wrist once they were by the sinks in the bathroom.

Craig placed his hand on Tweek's shoulders saying, "Here's your surprise," and gave him a small kiss.

Tweek immediately opened his eyes, trying to figure out what happened. He was no longer jumpy or twitchy, but had a small, nervous smile and was blushing while he looked at Craig, who blushed and smiled back.

Tweek didn't get to kiss Craig back, so he pulled Craig by his blue coat and kissed him longer than the previous one. Craig responded as he kissed Tweek again and let out moans of pleasure. Tweek started to moan in pleasure as well. They broke apart as soon as they needed to breathe and left the bathroom. They passed by the main boys who were holding hand with their partners. The four all noticed the two pass by with Kyle adding, "Who knew Craig could calm down Tweek?"

**How was it? I hope you liked it like I enjoyed writing it. Coming up, Timmy and Jimmy have a sleepover! **


	6. Timmy and Jimmy's sleepover

**Here's chapter six! It's TimmyxJimmy slash because I like these two together. This also has Style, KennyxCartman, Creek, and ButtersxBradley slash, so feel the love! **

Ch.6 Timmy and Jimmy's sleepover

Jimmy was at his house cleaning his living room. He vacuumed the floor, fluffed the pillows, and organized the DVDs correctly while he received help from his from his friend Timmy.

"Thank you so much for helping me o-o-o-organize this sleepover, Timmy," said Jimmy. He still had trouble speaking.

The redhead in the wheelchair replied, "Timmah," as his way of saying, "You're welcome."

They finished cleaning about ten minutes and in an hour, there was a knock on the door. Jimmy ran over to open it while using his crutches and Timmy set the speed on his wheelchair as high as possible. Jimmy opened the door and saw that Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Bradley, Tweek, and Craig had all came over.

"H-hey, fellas," Jimmy greeted when he noticed the boy next to Butters.

"Hey, B-butters, who's that?"

"Oh, this is Bradley," Butters told him and he said to his partner, "Bradley, this is Jimmy and Timmy."

"Timmah!"

Jimmy said, "Well, Timmy and I don't have any p-p-p-plans. What do you f-fellas want to do?"

Kenny suddenly came up with an idea, "Oh! How about we play spin the bottle?"

Everybody else wanted to play except Jimmy and Timmy, who looked confused.

"Why would you fellas want to p-play that?" Jimmy asked.

Cartman looked at them like they were stupid and said, "Why wouldn't we want to?"

"You mean you all are g-g-gay?!"

"Of course, and we've all got our partners here," Stan answered as they all grabbed their boyfriends' hands.

They all agreed, but Jimmy asked, "Do I need to kiss Timmy?"

Kyle replied, "Not unless you want to," and smiled at both of them.

Kenny found an empty bottle of liquor in his coat pocket and placed it in the middle of the living room. The ten boys circled around the bottle and decided that Kenny should spin it first because he was the one who found it. The main point of the game was whoever the bottle landed on, that person would kiss their partner. Kenny spun the bottle and it first landed on Butters. He and Bradley were still too nervous to kiss, so they pecked each other on the cheek. Butters spun the bottle next which landed on Cartman, so he and Kenny kissed. The game continued on for about two hours. Stan and Kyle had the bottle land on them the most, but they seemed the most the comfortable with kissing out of the couples. They sometimes kissed so long that Cartman told them to, "Wrap it up."

The bottle didn't land on Jimmy or Timmy at all through the whole game. That's how it was until Tweek spun the bottle and it faced Jimmy. He remembered that he wasn't forced into it at all, but he could tell the other boys were waiting for him and Timmy to accept the challenge. Jimmy and Timmy tried to position themselves, but the problem was that they could barely move on their own. Jimmy wanted this to end quickly and decided to give Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek hoping it would be enough to satisfy the others. Timmy just looked away, mumbled his name, and blushed a little while he smiled softly.

Jimmy told the others that he didn't want to play anymore and suggested watching a movie. He went over to the DVD case and picked out the _Unborn_ to watch. He figured the others would be in the mood for a horror movie. The boys sat close to their partners once the lights turned off and the movie started. Timmy rolled himself over to the couch and got out of his wheelchair.

"Jimmah!" the strawberry redhead cried.

Jimmy sighed and reluctantly got on the couch next to Timmy. Everybody else huddled up to their boyfriends. Their eyes were glued to the TV once it was ten minutes in the film. Stan, Kenny, and Tweek were all scared of the movie and started turning away to seek comfort from their boyfriends. Butters and Bradley were both scared and started shaking, but the two who were more scared than anybody else were Timmy and Jimmy. The boys would have normally been annoyed by Timmy and Jimmy screaming every three seconds, but they were all scared as well except Kyle, Cartman, and Craig who were trying to calm whichever boy was in their arms.

The movie finally ended with the boys relieved rather than upset. They called it a night, getting their sleeping bags out, and staying in pairs so they could cuddle with their boyfriends. Jimmy struggled to get his crutches removed, but he managed to with some help from Timmy, and threw them beside the wheelchair. The two handicapped boys slept on the couch, closer than what Jimmy was comfortable with, but he didn't have trouble sleeping. He also thought Timmy wouldn't mind once they woke up in the morning.

**This is one of my favorite chapters because I put a lot of detail into it and I included all the slash pairings together. Coming up, find out what's going on with Pip and Damien.**


	7. Pip and Damien will survive

**Here's chapter seven! It's takes place out of South Park with Pip and Damien.**

**Enjoy, Dip fans!**

Ch.7 Pip and Damien will survive

Way outside of South Park, near London, was the exclusive Staffordshire Academy. One of its best students was Pip Pirrup, who lived in South Park before. Pip's sister thought that he was having trouble making friends at his old school, but the truth was that he was given a break by the kids once they matured in fourth grade. He still got teased by some of the kids in South Park, but things were better. The other students at his new school weren't respectful, however. Pip's family wasn't as wealthy as any other families. He even worked at a part time job to help pay for tuition. He also worked hard in school just to land a successful career.

Pip's roommate happened to be Satan's son Damien. He started to get tired of having to move all the time, so he decided to stay with the one person who accepted him and that was Pip. Damien also received help from his only friend with paying tuition. Satan actually sent money as well, so his son would finally be happy. While Pip and every other student filled out applications and passed very hard tests, Damien set the head master on fire but put him out just before he got third degree burn. Damien was also a target to the other kids, like Pip. They made fun of him because he wasn't from England like the others, and Damien was never able to tell them he was from the seventh layer of Hell. They all thought he was from Alabama.

The students were having a normal day at the academy. They headed for lunch after the first half of their classes. Pip and Damien went to their empty table with nobody else just like everyday.

"Hey, black boy, where did you say you're from again?" teased one of the students, whose table was next to Pip and Damien's.

Damien was the only student who wore nothing but black. The professors didn't bother asking him to wear a uniform like everyone else.

Damien shouted, "I TOLD YOU, I'M FROM THE SEVENTH LAYER!!" and lost all control of his screaming.

"Oh, that's right you're from Alabama. What's it like there again?"

Pip saw that Damien was about to summon his dark powers, but he spoke just in time.

"Damien, why don't eat lunch in the hallway?"

Pip picked up his lunch and started walking out of the cafeteria, with Damien following along.

Whenever there was a problem, Pip would get Damien out before he could get in trouble. The good news was none of the professors were ever in the hallway. They also barely talked to each other in the halls and even when they were in the cafeteria. There was just nothing very necessary to say.

After lunch was over, Damien's day was nothing but the same. Other students kept taunting him, but Pip tried to comfort his friend every time. The most difficult part of the day was when Pip was working, leaving Damien alone. He always felt depressed because nobody else was kind to him.

A student asked Damien, "Hey, black boy, where's the poor kid?"

Damien didn't just get angry at people who teased him but also when they teased Pip.

"He isn't poor," Damien replied, while trying to get a grip on his emotions.

The student said, "Aw, that's so sweet of you to defend your boyfriend."

Damien growled, "We're not boyfriends," while sounding sincere. The truth was, however, that Damien began questioning his feelings for Pip. He knew there wasn't going to be any girl that would treat him as nice.

The other student added, "Deny it all you want, but you can't change the truth."

That was the last straw for Damien. He used his dark powers to set the obnoxious, little prick on fire but put him out just in time.

"Damien!"

One of the professors saw what was going. She never liked Damien's behavior, and she was definitely not going soft on this one.

Before Damien had a chance to speak, the professor said, "You are to stay in your dorm for the rest of the week!"

Damien didn't reply but just simply walked away, not even acknowledging the students who laughed at him for getting in trouble.

The future dark prince stayed in the same place in his dorm. He felt that it was destiny to be miserable and would forever be in a dark depression. There was never going to be hope, faith, or a light to shine through the dark world he has lived in. He would never come close to seeing a glimpse of heaven.

"Hello, Damien!"

Pip entered the dorm with that bright, optimistic smile painted on his face. Damien didn't acknowledge his roommate and kept his eyes pinned to the floor. Pip noticed the strange behavior and sat down next to Damien on his bed.

Pip asked, "What's wrong?" while patting his friend on the back.

"I got suspended for the week," Damien answered, but it wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"Well, how did you get in trouble?" the blond asked. He knew that even Damien wouldn't get in trouble without a reason.

The soulless boy replied, "Someone called me names, so I burned him with my powers."

Pip knew that this wasn't appropriate for school, but he also knew that Damien was having a hard. He decided to be empathetic but give some well meaning advice, so he said, "I know its hard Damien, but it'll get better, I promise."

The advice didn't calm down Damien, but it made him more intense.

"You don't understand, Pip! No matter what, I'm always going to be alone!"

"That's not true. You'll have me as a friend."

"I'm not talking about that. My father says I should find true love soon, and nobody would pick me as an offer."

"You're wrong, Damien! I love you!"

Pip immediately blushed after what he just said. He was expecting Damien to get pissed off and do the worst thing possible, but he'd just stared with an awkward expression and whispered, "Why?"

Pip exclaimed, "You do get angry, but you've always been nice to me."

Damien now felt guilty. He never knew how this emotion could feel before.

"I'm not a nice person, Pip. I said I hated you, and I lit you like a firework to get in that fat kid's party."

"Oh, I'm fine with that. Besides, being a firework was quite splendid!"

The two realized that their love was unique. They could see the strength in each other that they craved for. The first instinct for both of them was to kiss each other, which is what they did. Damien could feel Pip's optimism and innocence slip through his lips, while Pip felt power surge through his veins. Damien had realized that he wasn't alone and he never has been. He saw someone that would now be what he had thought of as heaven.

**I like this chapter because I think I kept them both pretty IC like Tweek and Craig. Coming up, Wendy finds out about Stan and Kyle.**


	8. The truth

**Here's the final chapter! This is another Style chapter but this has Wendy's opinion, and it's probably not what you'd expect.**

**Enjoy the conclusion!**

Ch.8 The truth

Class was about to start at South Park Elementary. Kids were talking about all the gossip. One of the groups had Wendy, Bebe, Red, Annie, and Heidi together.

"You're really going to break up with Token, Wendy?" Bebe asked. She loved hearing about her friends' relationships.

Wendy said, "Yes, I am," while her eyes averted to the ground.

"Well, why did you break up with Stan in the first place?" It was Red's turn to speak. "He's captain of the football team, a nice guy, does well in school, and incredibly good looking. If he asked me out, I'd stay with him forever."

Wendy knew that Red had a crush on Stan for some time. It never bothered her, however, because Red didn't try to convince the two to break up.

"I just felt like he was going too slowly with me. We would barely even kiss each other," said Wendy.

Annie asked, "Why did you get back with Token if you broke up with him before?"

"I don't know. I guess Token acts like a gentleman, but I've just always had feelings for Stan."

"Hey, baby," a boy's voice spoke from behind. Bebe turned around to see her boyfriend.

"Oh, Clyde," she couldn't help but giggle by the way she was greeted. Bebe loved it when Clyde would use cheesy pickup lines. Clyde never found out about Bebe dating him for shoes, but the truth was she actually had a crush on Clyde.

"Go look for Stan and tell him how you feel," Heidi suggested. Wendy went with the advice. Clyde and Bebe were going to be ogling each other, and the other girls were getting ready for class.

It didn't take too long to find Stan. Wendy was confident, but she was shocked to see that Stan wasn't alone. He was holding hands with Kyle.

"_Boys don't hold hands," _Wendy thought. Stan noticed her and stopped walking. He didn't say anything but only stared at her.

Wendy awkwardly said, "Hey, Stan."

"Oh, hey, Wendy," Stan replied just as awkward.

Wendy didn't say anything else. She was staring at the hands that were linked together.

"Wendy?"

She snapped back to reality when she realized Stan said her name.

Wendy asked, "Why are you guys holding hands?" She knew that wasn't very polite, but this didn't make any sense.

Stan and Kyle just stared at each other. They were nervous about something, but Wendy couldn't figure out what it was.

Stan asked, "Do you think we should tell her?" while he was still facing Kyle.

He replied, "I guess that would be all right."

"Uh, Wendy," Stan didn't know where to start, but this was Wendy. It wasn't like she would tell this to the whole school.

"Kyle and I are… we're kind of… together now."

Wendy showed nothing but a blank expression. She didn't understand what was going on. Kyle thought that it would be easier for him to explain. After all, this wasn't his ex girlfriend.

"What Stan is trying to say is that we are dating."

"WHAT?!"

Wendy didn't expect this at all. She was going to ask her ex boyfriend out, and now she lost him to another boy.

Stan explained to Wendy, "Well, when you broke up with me, Kyle was there to help me feel better and before I knew it, I fell in love with him."

Wendy wanted to tell Stan the truth, but she knew it was pointless. Her ex boyfriend found new love, and he was obviously happy. The warning bell rang for the students to go to class.

"Well, we better go. See you later, Wendy," Kyle said as he and Stan left with their hands still intertwined.

Wendy headed to class as well. She took her usual seat in the classroom, not talking to anyone.

Bebe noticed her sitting her down and asked, "Did you tell Stan?"

Wendy turned to look at her best friend, saying, "No, apparently he likes someone else."

"Oh."

There was silence for a little while until Bebe asked, "Are you still breaking up with Token?"

Wendy thought about this hard. Maybe being single would be better. There were no other guys she was interested in.

"I might as well."

It was at that moment Wendy had learned something important: there are times that its true love, but there are other times that it can be nothing more than a secret crush.

**That's the final chapter! How'd you like my first fanfic? Special thanks to all who reviewed me especially Da-awesum-squeeful-girl, who reviewed every chapter :) and if you haven't already, check out my poll. I featured over 20 choices and they're all the potential pairings in my future fanfics, slash and non-slash. My next fanfic will probably be StanxKyle because it's of course my favorite.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
